Autumn Delight
by roumiwrites
Summary: Happy family ficlet, inspired by a beautiful picspam on Tumblr. Daddy!Destiel (human!Cas) and fluff porn ahead.


Just dipping the tip of my toes into the Destiel. It's already been posted once on tumblr but I decided to also put it here, so all of my stories are neatly stored in one place :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"You stupid nutwad, give me that back!"

"I saw it first, asshead!"

"Shitbag!"

"Asslicker!"

"_Daaaaaad!_"

Dean turned away from the stove just in time to see the two little boys burst in the kitchen. But before he could say anything about the muddy prints they were leaving on the floor they both threw themselves at him at the same time.

"_Oof,_" he gasped when the air was punched out of his lungs.

Dean knelt and hugged the boys closer, resting his chin on top of one little head with black unruly hair, while a chestnut brown one nestled against his neck.

Then he pushed them gently back and smiled when he saw their sullen faces.

They were just so comical whenever they were fighting — and it always made him wonder if he and Sam had looked like that at their age.

"So, what's going on, guys?"

"Dad, Jake stole my car! The one _I _got for_ my _birthday!"

"But Isaac pushed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Dad, he's lying!"

"Hey, hey, one at the time!"

"But, _dad—_"

"Shut up, bitch."

Dean smirked, right before he remembered he was supposed to scold his kids for using bad words.

"Jake, language," he warned, but it was half-hearted, and he knew his son could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes in reply, not even mildly impressed.

There was suddenly noise coming from the entry, and they heard the front door open and close shortly after.

"Wendy, I'm home!"

Dean snickered as the boys let out a happy cry and ran to the entry to greet their dad, leaving him crouching alone in the kitchen.

It's been Castiel's idea for Halloween to quote horror movies all day long. And Dean had to admit, for an ex-angel the guy was pretty good at it.

Dean listened to the voices coming from the hall, one of them low and quiet and the two others hight-pitched and overly-excited, then stood up and wiped his hands on his apron — the one with the picture of an apple pie on it with the caption "_save room for pie_". It spoke to Dean on a spiritual level, so he'd bought it, much to Sam and Castiel's amusement.

Then he eyed the boot prints now decorating the otherwise clean kitchen tiles with an unhappy frown, but when he heard the front door open and close again, followed by the distant sound of children laughing he just shrugged and went back to his stew. It was useless to take care of it now with Jacob and Isaac going in and out without wiping their shoes.

Through the window, Dean watched the twins jump on the piles of leaves their dads had spent hours collecting, and then roll on top of them until they were completely destroyed. Maybe he shouldn't have taught them that.

Shaking his head, he lifted the lid of the saucepan and savored the waft of mouth-watering aroma of beef stew.

_Damn_, he thought, _those online cooking lessons are really worth it._

"Hey."

At the sound of that breathy voice, Dean felt a shiver run from the top of his head to his toes. Even after five years of cohabitation, Castiel's voice still had that inexplicable effect on him. It made him dizzy and warm all over in record time.

God, but he was such a girl ever since Castiel fell on Earth and the two of them started considering the possibility of a relationship.

"Hey," Dean replied as he put the lid back on the saucepan before turning around, unable to control the big smile on his face or the way he knew his eyes were shining with love.

Castiel put his attaché case on the table, eyes never leaving Dean, before walking straight to him and tilting his head slightly up to kiss him on the mouth.

Dean leaned back and put his hands on the counter top, letting Castiel kiss him to his heart's content while he was soaking up all the love and affection that was poured over him, like a cat lying in the sun soaks up warmth.

When he buried his fingers in Castiel's hair and eventually kissed him back, he did it slowly, just a tender press of lips against Castiel's soft ones.

Castiel smiled against his mouth, and it was followed by one of his low, contented humming sounds that made the hairs at the back of Dean's neck rise.

They exchanged a last kiss, Dean biting Castiel's lower lip playfully before pulling back to look at the love of his life — who was also recently now his husband. He could never get enough of watching Castiel's wild gaze after something as simple and trifling as a kiss. It's like even after all those years, he's still adapting to his life on Earth, and the wide range of human emotions and sensations was still overwhelming sometimes.

Dean busied himself with undoing Castiel's tie and when he was done he tossed the clothing on the counter top before meeting Castiel's grateful gaze.

"How was work?" he asked, turning around when the stew started boiling to lower the temperature of the burner.

Castiel's hands slid slowly around his waist and he nuzzled Dean's nape, inhaling deeply before exhaling: "It was great. Believe it or not, the Carters decided to give their marriage a second chance."

"Hah. And you're gonna tell me you had nothing to do with that? _Again?_"

"Mmm-mh. I'm their lawyer, not their counselor."

"Bullshit," Dean said with a brief laugh, his attention focusing again on their boys still playing outside. "If you and your old buddy Cupid don't stop messing around you'll have no more clients left. Who's gonna want a lawyer specialized in divorce if you convince them otherwise?"

"His name's Curt now, Dean, and we are paid in advance. So whatever happens at the end doesn't matter. And sometimes… people are blinded by unimportant things and forget where they've started."

"So this is what you do with Cup— sorry, _Curt_?" Dean asked, hand quoting fallen Cupid's name. "You help them remember why they loved each other?"

When there was no reply Dean turned around and hugged him back, pulling him as close as he could.

"You're a good man, Cas. _Fuck_, even after all the crap that's happened to you, you're still so… you're still better and more human than people who were born this way are. You know this, right?"

"I know," Castiel said softly. "And I love you too."

"I didn't say that," Dean replied in mock outrage.

"No… but you wanted to," Castiel teased, and Dean burst out laughing.

After that they remained silent for a moment, until Castiel broke the silence, his voice merely a caress against Dean's ear.

"This is what I've always wanted, Dean. For you to be happy. With me… I'd have never thought falling from Heaven would bring me to my real home."

There was a loud sniffing sound, as if Dean was crying, but before Castiel could open his mouth to ask if he was alright he was cut off gruffly : "You son of a _bitch_… the things you say…"

"Dean, are you crying?"

"Of course not!" (another sniffing sound)

"Dean—"

"No, no more chick-flick moments! I had enough of that for the rest of my life after the twins' birth, and let's not even talk about your stupid wedding vows that made me cry like a girl…"

"Dean."

"Just enjoy the quiet, Cas!"

"But… _Dean!_"

"_What?_" Dean almost yelled as he stepped back, not in the mood to be cuddly anymore.

But Castiel wasn't paying attention to him or his death glare. He was looking at something that was happening outside, and doing the absurdly adorable thing where he was squinting his eyes.

"I think… I think Isaac's eating dead leaves again."

"Oh, crap!"

Dean pushed Castiel aside and ran for the front door. But right before he left the house Castiel heard him yell: "You can tell who that kid's most taking after!"

To which Castiel only grinned.


End file.
